Welcome To Chicago
by PRINCESSbecx
Summary: Frank Tancredi makes Sara move to Chicago after her mother dies. Sara meets new people in Chicago and actually begins to enjoy living there. But she still hates him. Read and review please. X
1. Welcome Home?

She didn't want to be here. She wanted to go home. She wanted her mum back. Sara Tancredi sat in the back of the brand new black Mercedes C300 sport sedan with her father impatiently sitting in the front, waiting for the chauffer driver to walk round and open his door for him. Frank Tancredi was a very powerful man. He had been powerful in their old town in California and now they had moved here, to Chicago, so that he could be Governor. Frank Tancredi's passenger door opened and he stepped out, standing proudly staring at the house in front of him, before taking a look around the surrounding buildings. Without even a word of thanks, which didn't surprise the driver, Frank signalled for his daughter to exit the car and began to walk towards the house.

Sara stayed sitting in the car, hoping she could magic herself elsewhere, anywhere but here. She hated her father. He was the reason her mother was dead and now he had made her move to a new place away from her mother's grave just so he can have more power. Yes. She hated him. She would rather he was dead and her mother was here. At least herm other cared about her, even if she was an alcoholic, she still cared.

Sara reluctantly got out of the car, not wanting to make her father angry. He was in a good mood today. He had got what he wanted. To move to Chicago, to be Governor, to wreck his daughter's life completely. As if he could do that anymore than he already had.

Sara thanked the driver through the window, who nodded his head and her and drove away. She was stood there, staring at these houses in awe. They were huge. Mansions almost. They probably were, she didn't really know, or care. She could see neighbours peering out of their windows to see the new people arrive. _Great_, Sara thought. _Just what I need, more people staring at me_. She started towards the door and stepped inside on a pristine marble floor. Her father was in the kitchen on the phone to the delivery service. Their possessions would arrive soon so he would need to wait there for them. Sara began to walk up the marble staircase which curved around slightly towards the middle.

The landing split off into two wings. Sara headed towards the left, knowing her father would go towards the right. Stepping into the room furthest away, Sara gasped. The room was huge. It had a walk in wardrobe, an on suite and a balcony overlooking the pool and back garden. This was definatly her bedroom. Lying down on a little window seat that was in the room, she thought back to California, her mum, her old friends and how uncomplicated life used to be.

--


	2. Interuption

Sara opened her eyes quickly, only to shut them again due to the harsh light shining through the window she fell asleep next to. She had had a nightmare again. These were pretty regular things for Sara Tancredi. The nightmares would usually be all too real, the last moments of her mother alive, her mother's funeral. These nightmares were too much for a 15 year old to take and they would always take an even worse turn, usually due to her father. His involvement only made them worse.

She stretched her arms above her head and yawned at the realisation that she now had to wake up and she was still tired. She swung her legs around so that her feet rested on the floor, and turned her body to look out of the window. She could see neighbours in their gardens, enjoying the sunny weather that was hitting Chicago.

Sara got up and looked into a mirror attached to a fitted wardrobe on the wall. After straightening her hair and the creases in her clothes, Sara set off out of the room and down the long landing to the stairway. Peering over the banister slightly, she couldn't see or hear anything. This meant that hopefully her father had gone out. She really didn't want him around her, she didn't want to move here with him, but she had to, she had no other family in California and plus, he made her. She had no choice.

Sara decided to enjoy the weather while it was here and went through the kitchen and out of the back door onto the huge, pleasant rear garden boasting a 15x20m swimming pool. All of the things from their Californian home had now been delivered and so Sara could get out her lounger, and sunbathe. Stripping down to her black and pink bikini that she had on underneath her clothes, Sara lay down, closed her eyes and tried to forget everything. But the peace was disturbed all too suddenly by a voice over the fence.


	3. Over The Fence

'Hey.' The voice said over the fence between what was obviously their house and Sara's.

Sara opened her eyes and put her hand out to cover the sun, whilst looking round to see where the voice came from. She turned to her right and saw a guy, about 30 meters in that direction, looking over the fence at her.

'You just moved in, right?' The voice asked her again.

'Ermm...Yeah I have..' Sara replied, confused.

'Thought so. I thought I'd better come and introduce myself. Don't suppose you know anyone round here.' The voice spoke over the fence for a third time.

'No I don't.' Sara replied whilst thinking of back home where she had made friends. Now she had to start all over again. Although, truth be told, she didn't want to make friends here. She wanted to go back home away from her father, and closer to her mother.

'Well, I'm Lincoln. It's nice to meet you. I met your dad earlier. He was picked up by some black car. He off anywhere nice?'

'Work...he's the new Governor of Chicago..'

'Really? I'm living next to the Governor? I'm talking to the Governors daughter? Cool.' Lincoln replied in a voice that made Sara think _if only he knew how uncool it is._

'Erm.. Not really. He's hardly ever going to be here, which is a good thing. I hate him.'

'Ok...sorry. Well if there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask. We don't bite...unless you want us to.' He said with a wink before disappearing from the fence.

Sara went back to her sunbathing, rather confused at the guy. He was cute; she sort of liked him, on first impressions of course. Maybe she should go round, make friends after all. Maybe Chicago wouldn't be all that bad, except for her father of course.


End file.
